


Emma's Adventures - An H2O Fanfiction

by mermanfromdownunder



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Mako Mermaids
Genre: Bikinis, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fanfiction, Hawaii, Mako Mermaids - Freeform, Post-Canon, h2o just add water - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermanfromdownunder/pseuds/mermanfromdownunder
Summary: Emma from H2O: Just Add Water has some unique adventures while traveling overseas with her parents and brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was quiet the entire flight. She just couldn't stop thinking how difficult it was going to be, being away from her best friends and fellow mermaids, Cleo and Rikki. She knew she would have to be extra careful, nobody was going to save her scales if she got in trouble.

First stop on the Gilbert family tour of the world was the United States. Emma was somewhat pleased with this being the first place they went, but Elliot was magnitudes more excited. In the weeks prior to the trip, Elliot spend hours researching online each of the amusement parks, locations and attractions, and divided his spending money into allotments for each.

The nearly 14 hour flight went by fairly quickly for the mermaid. Most of the time she was left to her thoughts, sitting with her brother behind her parents. The Gilberts had a 3 day stop over on Hawaii before catching another flight to the mainland and working their way across the U.S over the next month. Emma knew once they got inland there would be minimal opportunities to go swimming, especially in the ocean, so she was determined to make the most of it. 

It had been 2 months now since Charlotte had lost her powers, and since Emma showed Ash that she was a mermaid. The relationship blossomed for a time after that. They when on more dates then they had before and would go swimming together. Emma was surprised at how well Ash handled everything, but that was the type of guy he was.

When she found out that she was going on a long overseas trip with her family, she was hesitant to tell Ash. She didn't want leave him, after only a few short months.  
They had a long discussion, and came to the conclusion that it would be best for the both of them, if they split.

After landing in Hawaii, checking into their hotel and getting settled, Emma felt a lot better. She had only been on a flight once before, and it was only a short hour long flight years and years ago. She didn't know if the flight made her feel slightly ill or all the things she had been thinking about. At any rate, the fresh Hawaiian sea breeze made her feel a million times better, it called to her, like the water often did, beckoning her to bathe in the cool ocean water.

It was a mild February day for Hawaii, nothing like the hot summer weather of Australia, but the water was still quite warm. The morning was spend settling in and resting after the long flight. As late afternoon came, Emma's parents went off to explore the area for somewhere to eat, leaving Emma and Elliot to their own devices in the hotel room.

Emma decided this was a great opportunity to go of a quick swim, as the sun wouldn't be setting for at least another hour, giving her enough time to explore the water and then safely transform back once the sun went down. Elliot was preoccupied with his gaming system and watching TV, but she informed him that she was going for a swim, got changed into her bikini, grabbed a towel and set off.


	2. Chapter 2

The sand was still warm when Emma slipped off her shoes, the fine grains worked their way between her toes. She undid the towel wrapped around her and placed it next to her shoes. She glanced around the beach, there was a few small groups of people scattered around both in and out of the water. She had been in worse situations, and she knew if she got out into the water quick enough, there wouldn't be any issue and she would transform far enough out that nobody would ever see her tail.

Emma took a breath. A deep, calming breath and took a step closer to the receding tide. Her blue bikini string flapped in the slight breeze as she approached the water. There was just one step remaining when a masculine voice called out.

"The water is a bit cold!"

Emma turned the top half of her body in reaction to the voice. She noticed a tall boy, around her age jogging towards her from up the beach.

"Are you staying at the 'Hauʻoliʻo Palm Tree'? The young man asked as he came to a stop next to Emma.

"What?" She answered confused.

"The resort up there? You are staying there right?" He pointed to the large building up on the beach where Emma had exited.

"Um, yeah?" Emma confirmed.

"Well, I just saw you and your family come in this morning." The boy said.

"And?" Emma asked. She noticed he had a strange look about him.

"I thought you looked cute." The boy confessed.

The waves crashed in the distance. Emma saw the boy blush. Emma felt something towards the boy, but didn't know how to express it so she just shot him a smile.

The boy noticed that she wasn't going to reply audibly "Well, um, I'm staying there too. So, I guess I'll see you around?"

Emma felt the cool water rush between her toes and over her feet. She looked down in shock.

"Yyyyeess. Defini-tely!" Emma blurted.

She only had a few seconds, she sprinted into the water and dove under a wave leaving the boy still on the beach. Her tail slapped the top of the water as she sped away into the unfamiliar waters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you like the fic. If you did, leave a comment and kudos. It helps me know you want it to continue. I'm thinking of spicing it up a little bit and breaking away from the original intent of the fic. I'm probably going to raise the rating and make it a little more smutty. Maybe a relationship between the mysterious boy and Emma might happen? I've had a plot I've wanted to use in something for a while and I think it will go perfect here. Stick around and check out the next chapters, they may get a bit more zesty. Let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts!

The water was about as cold as she expected for a mid afternoon, February day. Like the temperature of early September in Australia, too cold for some, but not a mermaid. 

Shafts of afternoon sunlight beamed through to beneath the surface, illuminating the shallow reef that spread up and down the coast of the island. The water was some of the clearest Emma had ever seen. She could see hundreds of metres in all directions and the wildlife that swam around and below her in excellent clarity. The vibrant fish and coral that populated the sea floor looked like a miniature underwater city, bustling with life and energy. 

Emma was at peace again. She had left the stress of traveling on the beach with her towel and shoes. The only thing that could calm her further would be a swim with her friends; Cleo, Rikki or Ash. Hell, she'd even take Lewis. 

Before she knew it, she'd been underwater, absorbing the view around her her over 10 minutes, and started to feel the need to breath. Emma had always been able to hold her breath longer than Cleo and Rikki, she put it down to her swim training and being immersed in the world of swimming since before she could walk. 10 minutes was definitely not a record for her in mermaid form, but not wanting to push herself she surfaced, sucking in a deep breath of fresh Hawaiian air before diving back under. 

She was out further than anyone on the beach could see, and was more worried of passing boats than swimmers. Another couple of minutes passed and Emma began to consider going back. As much as she was wanted to stay in the relaxing ocean, she wanted to get back before her parents were finished scouting the resort. With a flick of her tail, she sped off to a little rocky outcrop that traced the one side of the beach. 

Emma found herself more fatigued than usual as she haulded herself out of the water, along the sand and behind a mound of water carved rocks. She had gotten too used to her frequent swims with Rikki, drying Emma off with her powers in a matter of seconds. Her towel was up on the beach, so she'd just have to wait the excruciating amount of time it took to dry off naturally. 

While Emma wringed out her golden-blonde hair, she contemplated the next two and a half days she had left in beautiful Hawaii before they flew off to the mainland and traveled around constantly for the next month. She wished she had made more of an impression on that boy she met on the beach. But no doubt she'd see him again, he looked like the persistent type. 

The all too familiar tingle interrupted her thoughts, as her large golden tail transformed back into a pair of legs and her scaled top turned into her blue string bikini. She took a moment before rising to her feet, toes falling onto moist sand, and returned to fetch her things on the beach. 

 

_____________

That night, the Gilbert's dined at one of the resort's restaurants. Some were traditional Hawaiian themed, with firedancers and hula girls. But the Gilbert's had decided upon this establishment, with recommendation from a travel website. While it was no Lobster Thermidor, Emma hungerly ate her freshly caught yellowfin tuna steak with great delight. Elliot went for the more plain option of fresh fish fingers and fries, taking a break from his gaming system to inhale the food. 

Just as they were about to leave, Emma caught a glimpse of the boy from the beach. She couldn't see much through the porthole into the kitchen, but he was dressed appropriately for a kitchen hand. Their gaze met, and the pair shared a small hand wave in acknowledgement. 

Emma's mother saw this interaction as nudged her teasingly. "Already making friends I see." She whispered in her ear, putting emphasis on 'friends'. Emma's cheeks flushed and returned a smile in the direction of the boy, who graciously returned it.


	4. Chapter 4

Only two days remained of their stopover in Hawaii, and Emma was keen to make the most of it. Getting up earlier was becoming a little easier now that she was becoming accustomed to the timezone and her jetlag was wearing off. Just past dawn and Emma was dressed in her blue bikini once again, grabbed her small bag and headed down to the beachfront. 

As Emma rounded the corner out of the elevator, she smacked straight into a body coming from the stairwell.

"I'm so sorry!" Emma apologized before even making eye contact.

"It's okay." The familiar voice said. "Oh, hey."

Once Emma realised who she had bumped into, she was mortified. "Hey.... You."

"I did say I'd see ya around, what I should of said was I'll bump into you." The boy said with a laugh. 

Emma analysed him, he was alone, not carrying a board, wearing board shorts and nothing else, with zinc cream plastered on his nose. 

"Going to the beach?" She asked him, expecting to know the answer.

"Yeah, you wanna come?" 

"I was just headed there myself."

And that's when it hit her. For 3 years now, Emma has transformed into a mermaid whenever she touches water, and yet she had forgotten this very important but simple fact in less than a minute with this boy. 

The pair walked out of the lobby and onto the short path the connected them to the sandy beach, only a short jog away usually, but the pair were content to walk as slow as possible.

"I'm Seb by the way." The boy said with prompting. 

"Emma." She replied. "Is that short for Sebastian?"

"Indeed, most people just call me Seb, except my grandma." 

"She's the only one that calls you Sebastian?" Emma queried.

"Na, she calls me angel-face." He laughed, then Emma joined.

"Nice to meet you, officially, Seb." 

"Likewise. Hey, where did you go yesterday morning? I jogged back down the beach and couldn't see you out in the water or up on the beach?" Seb asked.

Emma replied quickly. "You were right, it was really cold, I went straight up to the pool."

Seb nodded. 

"Yesterday, you said you were staying here, how come you were working in the kitchen last night?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Oh, yeah. I'm on a work and stay thing before I go to college. I work in the hotel, and get to say in paradise for free!" 

"Sounds like a pretty good deal." 

"And what brings you to the Hauʻoliʻo Palm Tree?" 

"We are on a few days layover before we start seeing the sights of the states for a bit. Then the rest of the world."

"Nice. Where in the world are you from? I'm guessing you are a Brit."

"Pffff, close. Australia, the Gold Coast." 

"I knew there was something about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're an Aussie beach babe. Like from those TV shows. Rich, beautiful, and...."

"Wow, you are such a gentleman. What about you, where's home?"

"Colorado. Small town called Platteville. Besides some lakes and rivers, not a lot of opportunities to swim or surf in Colorado. So that's why I'm here, and to get a tan before I waste 4 years at college."

"What are you going to study?"

"Aerospace Engineering. Not much point now that they are shutting down the space program."

"You could still do stuff with Airplanes?"

"Yeah, but I really wanted to do stuff with NASA, you know. What about you? You must be almost finished school?"

"This is my last year, I'm doing it via distance during my travels, which is going to suck."

"Man, yeah, that's a bummer. What do you wanna do after, when you get back from traveling?"

"Maybe sports science, something like that. I used to swim professionally, so I'm well versed in the field."

"Neat. Well best of luck."

"Thanks, you too. Hopefully they restart the space program just for you."

The enveloping waves were just a few metres ahead now, Emma was starting to feel cautious. She dropped her bag in the sand and looked back up to Seb.

"You coming in?" Seb asked over the roar of the incoming waves. 

Emma thought for a second. "Go ahead, I might come in later to cool off."

Luckily for Emma, Seb wasn't as persistent as Ash, who would have picked her up and dunked her in the water, which had almost happened prior to her showing her other side to him. 

She layed there for a few minutes in the warm morning glow of the sun, far enough away from the lapping tide, looking like she  was sun baking but was actually internally herself. 'What if he touches me with a wet hand or drips water on me?' and a thousand other intrusive thoughts crossed her mind. Emma was usually one for a plan, strategy and also overthinking, but her time with Rikki had taught her that it was better to sometimes roll with the tide and take things as they come, enjoy the moment and not worry as much. Unlike Ash who she had known for a while before she had finally decided to tell him, Emma had only met Seb the day before and really only got to know him moments ago. She didn't like it, but she knew she'd just have to take it as it comes. 

Seb emerged from the surf and walked back up to Emma, dripping water from his locks of caramel hair and saturated board shorts. 

"Ready to come in?" The boy asked, his hand outstretched to Emma with water droplets rolling down his arm towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming relatively soon, if you wanna read it drop a kudos and a comment!


End file.
